


It’s got to be the Hair

by demon_of_the_devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_of_the_devil/pseuds/demon_of_the_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James have a heavy discussion about who is more feminine and let Remus decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s got to be the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanficton I've ever finished, probably because it's so short. It's just a quick idea I got so there's no real plot. I wrote it ages ago and now it's just going on here for no reason at all.

“It’s you.” 

“No, it’s you.” 

“Definitely you.”

“Nuh-uh.” 

“We’ll ask Moony then.” James shot a glance at his friend, who was sitting in an armchair a few feet away from him and Sirius, deeply engaged in a book. 

“Fine,” said Sirius, his mouth curling up in an evil smile. “But we both know I’ll win this one.” 

James rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, we’ll see about that. Moony?” 

“Mmhm?” Mumbled Remus, not even bothering to look up from his book. 

Ignoring his friend’s lack of interest, James continued. “Who looks more like a girl, Sirius or me?” 

“What?” Remus put his book down and looked at the two black-haired boys across from him. “Is that what you two have been discussing for almost an hour now?”

“Kind of…” Said Sirius, legs swung over the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. “Who do you think?” He asked, not exactly being discreet as he pointed at James, but Remus merely rolled his eyes. 

“That’s a lame discussion,” he stated and looked down at his book. However, he had barely begun reading when the book was snatched right out of his hands by James. 

“Hey, give it back!” He protested. 

“I will… As soon as you’ve answered our question.” 

“But it’s a stupid question.” 

“No answer, no book,” said Sirius teasingly and winked at him. 

“Do I really have to?” Pouted Remus, knowing it would be meaningless to try to get back the book. Both of his friends nodded, and he sighed deeply. 

“Fine. Sirius.” 

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “What?!” 

“Hah, told you so,” said James gloatingly. 

Sirius turned to Remus, making his infamous puppy dog eyes. “But, Moony…” 

“Don’t give me that look, Padfoot, you asked for it.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d say me. What a boyfriend you are.” 

Chuckling, James threw the book back to Remus. “He’s just being realistic. “

“Is not!” 

“Is too.” 

“Is not!” 

“It must be the hair.” 

“Is—What?” Sirius cut himself off and gave his friend a puzzled look. 

“The hair,” repeated James, not able to stop smirking. 

Sirius put a hand to his hair, looking more panicked than ever. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing!” Remus cut in. “It’s pretty.” 

“It’s feminine,” said James, looking like he was having the time of his life. 

“My hair is not feminine!” Argued Sirius, raising his voice. 

“… And long.” James continued. 

“It’s sexy,” snapped Sirius. “There’s a difference.” 

“Fine, sexy in a feminine way,” chuckled James. 

“Shut your mouth.” 

James stuck his tongue out at him. “Make me.” 

“Oh, want me to snog you, do you? Is that it, Prongsielongsie?” Grinned Sirius. 

James wrinkled up his nose. “Uhm, not thanks, Pads, I don’t think Moony would appreciate that.” 

“You don’t know that, maybe he’s in for a threesome.” At those words, James burst out laughing, nearly falling off his chair. 

“Sirius!” Said Remus firmly. Sirius opened his mouth to say something more, but, seeing the look on Remus’ face, he decided not to. Instead he leaned back in the chair and grabbed one of James’ Quidditch magazines to leaf through. No one said anything for a few minutes; the only thing that could be heard was pages being turned and James’ silent laugh as he just sat there, staring at Sirius, who managed to ignore him. Finding it hard to concentrate and finally having enough, Remus finally spared James a glance.

“What is it?” 

James raised an eyebrow. “Oh, nothing. Just… With Sirius’ hair being all girlish and stuff I was only thinking… Maybe you’re not gay after all.” 

Remus chuckled lightly, but Sirius didn’t look happy at all. 

“Oh, Bugger off,” he murmured and threw a cushion in James’ direction.


End file.
